


Vuela conmigo

by wandererswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albius - Freeform, Albus Potterx Scorpius Malfoy, AlbusxScorpius, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Romance, Scorbus, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererswan/pseuds/wandererswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter es un tonto soñador y a sus dieciséis años parece estar muy seguro de al menos una cosa en su vida. Si entre citas locas, dragones y puestas de sol debe preguntarlo mil veces, lo hará hasta escuchar que la respuesta a su pregunta sea sí...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vuela conmigo

_Había pocas cosas en la vida que me hacían sentir de la misma forma que lo hacía estar junto a él; y no, aclaro, el quidditch no era una de ellas, aunque me diese esa dosis extra de alegría y adrenalina también…_

_Estar con él, lo describiría como un agradable hormigueo en el cuerpo entero, como una sensación que me llena de a poco cada vez; cuando estamos juntos me siento libre y tranquilo, puedo actuar como un tonto y para Scorpius sería irresistiblemente adorable, así como para mí lo es ver sonreír de esa manera ante ello._

_Scorpius es mi mejor amigo, mi novio, mi lugar seguro en el mundo y… ahora que el colegio está a pocos meses de terminar… me doy cuenta que no quiero que esto se termine, no quiero despertar sin que él esté ahí mirándome cuando despierto y probablemente sé que suena como un tonto amorío adolescente, pero… quiero estar a su lado por el resto de los días que me esperen._

—¿Se puede saber a dónde me llevas?—los ojos de Scorpius están vendados y su mano entrelazada con Albus en completa oscuridad. No es que no confíe en el ojiverde, pero Albus puede ser bastante imprudente algunas veces, por no decir arriesgado, demasiado arriesgado para su gusto.

—Ya te dije que es una sorpresa, ¿por qué no sólo te tranquilizas y disfrutas del viaje?—Scorpius gruñe entre dientes y Albus ríe.

—Espera… ¿viaje? No estamos haciendo ningún viaje. Albus… —Scorpius no finaliza su frase cuando siente el cuerpo entero descansar entre los brazos de Al, siente el aire empujarle con firmeza y rozar su piel con un toque frío y acelerado, ¿están volando? ¡Están volando! —¡ALBUS POTTER! Bájame ahora mismo, ¿cómo mierda estamos volando en escoba y tus manos no están en ella? ¡ALBUS!—

El pelinegro suelta una carcajada—quizá lo averigües más tarde, por ahora sólo relájate que no pienso dejarte caer—y la escoba vuela hasta la torre más alta del castillo, Albus detiene la Nimbus y pega un salto con un aterrado Malfoy en brazos—¿miedo?—Scorpius lo empuja juguetonamente pero es obvio que le ha dado un susto de muerte.

—Juro que verás en cuánto me quites esta cosa de los ojos—Albus vuelve a reír.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacerme?—sus labios rozan los suyos ligeramente antes de alejarse con rapidez.

—Sólo… sólo quítame esta cosa ¿quieres?—Albus asiente, no sin antes hincarse sobre el suelo. Podrá ser valiente para volar de madrugada o luchar contra dragones, pero esto se siente diez veces peor.

—Abre tus manos—Scorpius lo hace, aunque no sabe exactamente para qué. Albus toma su varita y con cuidado hace flotar un pequeño frasco hasta sus manos y después retira la venda de sus ojos. Scorpius tarda en ajustarse un momento a la luz pero sus ojos se debaten entre el cielo completamente iluminado y la altura tan grande a la que están ahora, Albus está hincado sobre su rodilla y le mira con la sonrisa más tonta y adorable que ha visto jamás. —Ábrelo—

Scorpius toma el frasco y la notita en su interior para leerla—¿no te cansarás de pedírmelo cierto?—Albus niega con la cabeza y sonríe. —Eres completamente ridículo Potter; cursi, ridículo y demente—el rubio camina cuidadosamente hacia él y lo envuelve con sus brazos.

—Sólo quiero que digas que sí—

—Ya he dicho que sí—replica y Albus hace un gracioso puchero con los labios, mientras cruza los brazos.

—Pero no ese sí, ¡vamos Scorp! Quiero… quiero que sea oficial—Scorpius rola los ojos divertido y sonrojado por la propuesta y es que, aunque Albus se lo pida un centenar de veces, cada una lo hace sentir igual que la primera. Igualmente, especial.

—Tenemos dieciséis años Albus—

—Tenemos sólo una vida—y más que una queja, su voz parece súplica—una sola, Scorp y créeme que si de algo estoy seguro es que quiero estar contigo todos los días de ella, quiero despertar contigo, quiero vivir a tu lado hasta que tengamos trescientos o seiscientos años, quiero tocarte y besarte hasta mi último aliento… quiero… que seamos tú y yo hasta ser tan viejos como Dumbledore—

Scorpius no sabe que decir, son esas palabras y el sentimiento dentro de ellas que lo hacen sentir fuera de este mundo, porque ¿cómo alguien a su edad podría amarlo de esa forma? Scorpius se sentía afortunado, y ¡joder! Sí, él también quería todo eso, todo eso y más…

—Y sabes que sería un placer vivir todo eso a tu lado Sev, pero no podemos apresurar las cosas. Pienso tener una boda decente y no lo arruinarás con tu impaciencia—Albus ríe y se sonroja—sin embargo, en vista de que seguirás pidiéndomelo hasta que te diga ese “sí”, te propondré un nuevo trato—

—Soy todo oídos—

Scorpius asiente—primero nos graduaremos de Hogwarts y una vez que salgamos de este castillo prometo que lo primero que haré será casarme contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Podrás ponerle tantas estrellas y corazones como quieras y… seremos oficialmente la familia Potter—

Albus lo abraza con fuerza y asiente con la barbilla sobre sus hombros—vomitarás corazones cuando esa boda esté hecha, de eso me encargo yo—

Ambos estallan en risa y es entonces que sus labios se juntan por primera vez en toda la noche…

_Scorpius me besa como sólo él sabe hacerlo y no sé cómo pero literalmente se lleva mi aliento y me hace sentir encantado, es mágico, es perfecto y… siempre me hace quedarme con ganas de más, con ganas de permanecer siempre a su lado, de olvidar el mundo y perderme en él para siempre._

_—Te amo Al—susurra mientras su cuerpo me arroja sobre el frágil suelo y a pesar de estar tan alto, parece que estuviéramos flotando entre las nubes; dejo que sus manos me recorran cada centímetro con libertad, cierro los ojos y me pierdo lentamente en sus brazos, ¡joder que sí amo a ese rubio tonto! —¿Puedo?—me pregunta mientras sus manos se deslizan bajo mi camiseta y por un momento siento algo de frío, pero asiento con un cosquilleo dulce que me recorre el cuerpo. Jadeo un poco y él sonríe dejándome pequeños besos en el cuello. —¿Te parece si terminamos esto en un lugar menos frío y peligroso?—_

_Nos detenemos y él me mira a los ojos con calidez y esa sonrisa hermosa, quiero besarlo hasta cansarme, pero tiene razón, en que no quiero terminar con un brazo roto tampoco, así que nos levantamos con cuidado y llamo mi escoba para poder subir, me subo yo primero y luego lo ayudo a subir conmigo, encanto mi Nimbus con mi varita como al principio y dejo que nos tumbemos sobre ella con total libertad. Es un pequeño truco que aprendí con mi primo Louis en las vacaciones y hasta ahora creo que la utilidad ha sido bastante beneficiosa._

_Scorpius se coloca sobre mí sin moverse mucho, aunque insisto en que no vamos a caer, siento su cuerpo bastante cerca del mío y sus manos nuevamente colocarse sobre mi piel… cierro los ojos mientras sobrevolamos el lago negro y nos besamos por lo que me parece una eternidad hasta que llegamos de vuelta al castillo._

_La escoba se detiene al ras del suelo y a este paso juro que ya no me importa en qué lugar estemos porque Scorpius me provoca de muchas formas inimaginables. Sonríe mientras muerde suavemente su labio y bajamos mientras esta vez lo hago trastabillar entre besos al interior del castillo, me deshago de su chaqueta con un rápido movimiento y comienzo a hacerlo con lo demás. —Potter… estamos a medio pasillo, si nos… si nos ven…—_

_—No me importa—susurro, pero Scorpius me hace correr detrás de él en absoluto silencio._

_—Sala de menesteres, ahora—me dice y no sé ni que tan rápido llegamos hasta ahí, sólo sé que lo hacemos y se abre frente a nuestras narices de par en par. Entramos y estamos completamente solos y en silencio, solos para continuar sin ninguna interrupción, para perdernos finalmente juntos y no decir nada más excepto un “te amo”._


End file.
